Hecate's Daughter
by Aedyn Star
Summary: ON PERMANENT HIATUS The true story of Medea, crazed wife of Jason. Delve inside her twisted psyche. To overcome writers block.


Medea woke early and rose from her bed, careful not to wake her faithful nurse Eirene. She padded softly out of the room, her black hair waving gently behind her. It was the morning of her thirteenth name-day, her first day to be presented to court as Princess of Colchis. Her dark eyes were saddened by the thought.

She looked out upon the great gardens her father had created. Great vines climbed up the marble walls and bright flowers bloomed. Yet Medea never felt comforted by her father's gardens. There was something about them, a hidden secret that she dared never to discover. It sent fear tingling through her spine and caused her shoulders to shudder just slightly.

And right she was to be afraid. Deep within the great garden of Aeetes was a tall oak tree upon which a dangerous serpent wound its self around. This great serpent guarded King Aeetes's most valuable treasure, the Golden Fleece.

"Princess?" Eirene had awoken and came up from behind Medea and leaned against the rail. Eirene gazed upon the girl with a hidden pride. Since Medea's mother had mysteriously died, Eirene felt like she had adopted the child. Aeetes, great king that he was had little time to spare for his growing daughter, and had entrusted her care to Eirene. Eirene prided herself on how Medea had grown, and was slightly saddened by the fact that Medea was to be presented as a young woman in court.

Eirene had seen the men of court, the wild dark eyes and the sly smiles. Aeetes was a great man, if somewhat feared by those who were close to him and to those he ruled. Something seemed to be hidden about him; dark secrets were kept behind his mysterious dark eyes.

Eirene looked out as Apollo bought his blazing chariot across the sky. She turned to Medea, who was still gazing out at the gardens, lost in her own thoughts, a strange expression upon her face.

"Princess, we must get you ready." Medea jerked slightly as though startled by Eirene's voice. She nodded compliantly and followed Eirene back into her bed chamber, where clothes had already been laid out for her.

Silently she let Eirene help her dress. First the long pale dress which flowed over Medea's slender body like water flowed from a waterfall. A brown sash about her waist and across her shoulders contrasted with Medea's dark features. A gold circlet placed upon her brow and gold bangles upon her wrists completed the look.

Medea looked in the mirror and regarded her appearance. Her dark eyes seemed bottomless and her lips were painted a dark red, like that of the unusual roses that grew in her father's garden. She nodded her approval and was led away from her bed chambers and into the great hall.

The cavernous room had been transformed into a garden metropolis. Flowers hung from every corner of the room and gold borders glittered in the light of the rising sun. Aeetes was waiting at the top of the great stairs, ready to present his only child, Princess of Colchis.

A council of men was seated at a great table, facing the crowd that had gathered in the great hall. Colchians were known for their dark hair and eyes, features that could hide a great many secrets, as many secrets were kept from most peoples.

Aeetes took his seat upon a great golden throne, gilded with bronze and ivory. Behind his dark head was a great carving a magnificent eagle and thunderbolt, symbols of Zeus, king of the Gods. These majestic carving and statues showed Aeetes power and wealth, as though daring someone to challenge him.

Medea stood calmly just beyond the sight of the crowd. She closed her dark eyes and breathed in deeply, trying to calm her scattered nerves. Almost anxiously she waited for her father to announce her name, to present his Princess. Medea knew she was not a daughter to him. She was simply a prize waiting to be won, and knew that now she was fourteen, or marrying age she would be fought over until her father found the wealthiest suitor.

'Presenting, our Princess of Colchis, Medea…" Music played and Medea cleared her head of any thoughts, her face as emotionless as a stone statue. She stepped out and took her place upon the small throne besides her father, watching the hunger grow in the dark eyes of the men before her.

In the early evening Medea retreated to her room, her expression still and emotionless. Eirene greeted the young girl and watched as Medea methodically changed her clothes and retreated to her bed. Eirene sat upon the edge of the comforter and stroked Medea's raven black hair, making soothing noises until Medea had fallen asleep. The Eirene watched the sleeping girl, wondering what the future would hold for Medea, Princess of Colchis.

* * *

eh, another story from the POV of a crazy, psycho sorceress woman of greek myth. I hope you enjoy it, the next chapters will be darker and hopefully longer, I just want to get this posted as soon as possible.

so click that little blue/grey button on the bottom left hand corner of your screen and let me know what you think!

Nirithil


End file.
